Power is Blind
by comeingirl
Summary: When I frist saw him, he was sitting on the river bank. His red headed figure stood out in the crowd. He was in the Hidden Leaf Village. When he looks at me it's almost as if he was smileing. I wonder why? Rated T for now rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these people...

**Chapter 1**

Our story takes place on a warm summer day in the Hidden Leaf Village. A certain pink haired girl and a yellow headed boy was sitting on a third floor balcony. The girl was fixing her hair, and there on the ground next to her, she laid her head band. The boy was watching her as he sat on the railing. The pink haired girl walked over to the balcony and closed her eyes as a sudden breeze came in. The boy stared as her beautiful pink hair blown with the breeze. As the breeze stopped she opened her eyes to find the yellow headed boy gone. She didn't seem to care, so she sat back down in the spot she was and going to finish fixing it, but the boy had stole her head band and was setting on the railing smiling.

"Naruto... give it back...," The girl said

"No... It smells good...," Naruto said frowning

"Naruto..,"the girl said glaring at him

"Sakura...," Naruto said glaring back at her

"THAT IS IT THAT IS THE LAST STRAW NARUTO!!," Sakura said huffing and puffing

"Uh oh," Naruto said making a face of shock

Sakura took after Naruto and he squealed loudly. He took off running down the the rail and climbed to the top of the roof. He dangled her headband down off the side and stuck his tongue out to her.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET DOWN HERE NOW... YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE TWIT,"Sakura said screaming her lungs out.

Up on the next floor Lee and Ten-ten was having tea. Neji was leaning against the wall having a conversation with them. The next thing they knew was Naruto getting splattered to their window. Some more banging and crashing came from outside then the heard Sakura yelling again.

"Naruto... that little twit... he knows not to make her mad... why must he do it every day," Ten-ten said with a sigh

"I must go help Sakura...,"Lee said standing up with an evil glare in his eyes

"No you aren't... you'll make things worse and plus...," Ten-ten said before getting cut off

"It's not any of your business unless she is REALLY your girlfriend," Neji said putting stress into the word really

Lee sat down and sighed. Ten-ten and Neji broke out into a laugh.

"NARUTO GIVE IT,"Sakura yelled even louder

"It's no use Sakura... he isn't giving it back until he's done with it...," Kakashi said leaning against the outside door frame.

Sakura sighed,"I guess your right."

"I'll get it back for you," Sasuke said, "It would be my pleasure."

"You can have a go at it...,"Sakura said walking over to Kakashi

Sasuke popped his knuckles and broke out into a run. Jumped over the rail and climbed up the building's wall and landed on the roof with a swift movement.

"OH NO PLEASE NO," Naruto said

"BARRAGE OF LIONS," Sasuke yelled

Naruto screamed like a little girl and Kakashi broke out in a laugh. Next thing they know Naruto fell off the roof and hit the ground with a huge thump.

"Here you go Sakura," Sasuke said handing her head band back

"Thank you Sasuke," Sakura said blushing and taking the head band

"Why must he do things like this every day," Kakashi said all most breaking out into a laugh

"I don't know but it gives me an excuse to beat the living daylights outta him," Sasuke said

Neji, Lee, and Ten-ten walked out on their balcony and looked down at Naruto twitching on the ground below.

"WE GUESS YOUR NOT GETTING ANY RAMEN TODAY NARUTO," All three of them yelled breaking out in a laugh at the end

"Hey you guys want to come up for some tea and Ramon," Ten-ten said looking at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura from above

"Yeah... Will be there after we scrap Naruto off the sidewalk," Kakashi said breaking into a laugh with everyone else

"OK see yeah in a little while," Ten-ten said

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND," Lee yelled placing his hand over his heart

"IN YOUR DREAMS LEE,"Sakura said walking back inside

Everyone broke out in a laugh. Lee started pouting.

"Say hi to Guy for me," Kakashi said walking in with Sasuke.

The gang walked down to the first floor, and stopped when they reached Naruto. Naruto and his yellow head was sitting up staring across the lakeside. There on the bank sat a bright red headed boy. He stared into his refection and frowned. The gord on his back must have weighed thousands of pounds for it was 4 feet tall. He laid it on the bank next to himself.

Naruto snarled his lips.

"Garra... What is _he_ doing here," Naruto said with fury

"He must be passing by... other words he would go on a rage through are village," Sasuke said

"Maybe," Kakashi uttered with a pause "his group exiled him for his failure last time"

"No... there they are,"Naruto said with a snarl

Sakura kept tranquil and just watched. She watched the Garra, this red headed boy, stand up to meet his friends. She stared and a gust of wind blew her pink hair. Garra looked from his friends and glanced at her. Her dress and hair both swayed in the wind.

"SAKURA ARE YOU COMEING OR NOT," Naruto yelled

"Oh yeah I'm coming," Sakura uttered not breaking her stare at Garra

"WELL COME ON WE'VE YELLED ALMOST 20 TIMES NOW," Naruto yelled again

For the first time ever... Garra lighted his frown almost like he was smiling on the inside. Sakura smiled and walked back with the group. As the entered the door Sakura turned to see him standing watching her ever move. She smiled softly and waved, he did nothing but stand. With a blink of her eye he was gone. Like he was banished...exiled... maybe even mythical.

"It is getting late guys... I'm going to my room I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said up sweeping the steps

"Yeah... OK... more roman for me," Naruto said crossing his arms and hanging from the ceiling

Sakura walked up to her room and flop-ed onto her bed. Minutes later nothing was left in her natural mind, she had drifted off in a REM sleep, away from everyone downstairs, everyone but her. She smiled as she dreamt a good but powerful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these people**

**Chapter 2**

As she drifted father in sleep the unseen world began to form around her. The hidden leaf village was just the same. Everything was the same even the flowers were on the same spot on the hill top, and blown as the wind did before. Sakura walked out on the balcony and the wind let her hair blow beautifully in the wind. She closed her eyes and smiled, but then out of the blue arms were folded around her. She felt not fright but just startled.

"Don't be scared," a dark dead-sounding voice whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to see how beautiful your form was"

Sakura gasp as the arms pulled her tighter to this strangers body.

"As long as your here... you will keep me alive... safe... safe from all that is... and isn't... I love you...Sakura," The voice said

"Close your eyes and feel me... I want you to feel me before... I vanish," The voice said

Sakura closed her eyes and stood there feeling the strangers body close to hers. When the arms dropped she quickly turned around and no one was there, not one single soul was there.

"SAKURA WAKE UP GIRL WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE," Naruto screamed

Sakura opened her eyes to see the yellow-headed Naruto in her face. She blinked as he stood up.

"About time Sakura... you going to make us late,"Naruto said walking toward the door frame.

"Sakura get dressed... we have assigned a mission," Kakashi said walking past Sakura's room

Sakura got out of bed and shoved Naruto out of her room locking the door. She stumbled to get to he closet for her floor was overflowing with romance novels. Se reached in her closet and pulled out her usual clothing. She walked into the dinning room were everyone seem to stay anymore. As usual Naruto hung from the ceiling Sasuke standing in the corner and Kakashi standing in the polar side.

"So what is the mission," Sakura said

"We have to escort the fifth Kazekage in his mission to the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said

"Let us go," Sasuke uttered under his breath

Everyone nodded and headed for ramen shop across town. Naruto , following his nose, was ahead of everyone else by far. Kakashi on the other hand had his nose stuck in another issue of Jiraiya's book. Sasuke was walking on the far left with his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes on Naruto. Lastly, Sakura was in the back thinking about the dream she had.

_"Who was that? Was it just a dream or was it something that will happen later on? Why am I even wondering? Well for one thing,,, I've been reading romance novels for 6 weeks now... and the second thing is because of __**him**__... Gaara...,"_ Sakura thought to herself

Up on arrival, Naruto was almost begging for Roman and since the Fifth Kazekage wasn't there, We decide to let the hunger fox eat. Sasuke passed and Kakashi was too into his book to notice, and Sakura was still to busy asking herself millions of questions. Hours passed and no one showed up. Then across the road, a boy about age 16 in dark red clothing and the Kazekage badge on his jacket, walked up. When he got there he looked up and frowned.

"WHAT THE... YOU ARE THE FIFTH KAZEKAGE... OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME...," Naruto screamed pointing and making a big scene

"Shut-up fox," Gaara said with a deeper frown

"This is the team they assigned for my safe return," Gaara said looking at Kakashi, "I guess it will have to do"

"What's with the cloths Gaara... I thought a Kazekage wore more... um what is the word I'm looking for... traditional look," Sasuke said

"Well yeah... but that was an old school look... out of fashion... and plus it looked dumb on me," Gaara said

"Well I guess were off now then huh...," Kakashi said while pulling Naurto away from his ramen

Gaara nodded and started off toward the outskirts of town. The gang quickly followed and before Gaara knew it took there positions around in as they were on the way over.

"So Gaara... what's it like... to be a top guy like yourself...," Sakura asked

"Sakura Haruno... now why would you ask a question like that," Gaara said sounding like he really cared

"Well... I guess i don't really care... I was just trying to break the silent treatment... just cuz Naruto hates you doesn't mean you have to go silent the whole trip," Sakura mumbled

Gaara fell back to were Sakura was walking and walked beside her. Kakashi and Sasuke moved up to walk along Naruto and swiftly looked back to see if they wasn't under a secret attack or being followed. Gaara waited till they were ahead enough not to hear him before he spoke again.

"I heard what you said Sakura... I'm not death...," Gaara said keeping his face straight

"Yeah I know... i just...," Sakura said not finishing her sentence

"Just what," Gaara said still looking forward

"I just didn't... never mind Gaara," Sakura said

"Oh boy... this is gonna take a while...," Gaara said

"What is,"Sakura asked

Gaara walked in front of Sakura and turned around walking backwards, acting like it was nothing and placed both hands behind his head.

"You really don't know Sakura...," Gaara said

Sakura nodded.

"I'm trying my hardest to be your friend... it's gonna take a while for you to trust me...," Gaara said turning around and catching up with the others.

_"Gaara wanting to be my friend... the one that watched me yesterday... I don't know if i should be scared or what... Should I trust him... after all he almost killed me before... what if he is trying to do it again...," _Sakura said

The questions raced through this girls head... Everything she thought of lead to anther question... With her mind full of unanswered questions, She didn't notice Gaara glance back at her pink haired beautiful self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any or these really good people**

**Chapter 3**

_"Two days and two nights has passed since we first left our home, The Hidden Leaf Village. So far We have traveled through sun and rain. Me and Gaara have became best friends. He don't talk much to the others in my team. We are going to stop at the next town we come across, which I think that may be soon because of all the nomads passing by. Naruto being his usual self, has made me mad for the last few days. Sasuke, his still drop dead gorgeous self, hangs around Kakashi so much that it's kind scary, but i guess they think the same thing about me hanging out with Gaara. I don't care, OK maybe a little, but it's just because now Sasuke doesn't even look at me any more, I guess that is because of Kakashi."_ Sakura said to herself as she followed behind the team.

"How longer till we get there Naruto," Sasuke asked

"Ummm... about 4 miles," Naruto said sniffing the air

_"Naruto follows his nose, now that he can fully control his fox demon. We use him as our secret weapon. He says he smells people but i just think he is following the smell or fresh ramen in the air."_ Sakura thought again

The team walked for about 2 or 3 more hours and then Naruto yelled "RAMEN" and took off running toward the town. The rest of the team just sighed and quickened their pace. By the time the rest of the team got to the town, Naruto was on his 12th bowl of ramen. The town was small, with 7 shops, 2 hotels and a few personal homes on the east and west sides.

"I'll check into a hotel... how many rooms?," Kakashi asked

The team looked at one anther and then out of the blue Gaara said, "Two will be good Kakashi, unless you suggest otherwise,"

"Na... that will be fine," Kakashi added

Gaara turned his head and ordered everyone, except Naruto, a bowl or ramen. Kakashi left toward the farthest hotel in the town. Sakura glanced at Gaara and noticed him looking at her in return. Sakura smiled sweetly and he gave her the look almost as if he was about to break out smiling too. Naruto jumped in between there gaze and slapped his hand down on the counter for anther bowl of ramen. After everyone was done, Kakashi came walking back.

"OK two rooms... who is sleeping in which room...," Kakashi said

"I WANT A ROOM WITH SASUKE," Naruto said almost like and ' I don't want to sleep in the same room as _HIM_ '

"That is fine... I will share my room with Sakura," Gaara said still showing no emotion

"Well it's settled," Naruto added giving Gaara and evil glare

Gaara stood up and walked toward the hotel. The rest of the team followed. When they arrived Gaara walked up to the counter and grabbed both keys. He threw one of the keys to Naruto and the other he kept.

"You guys get 4th floor we get 6th floor... is that OK?," Gaara asked making his way toward the stairs

"Yeah.. unless Naruto has a problem with that," Sasuke said nudging Naruto to make him say '' no''

The team split up on floors and said there " see ya's " to each other and we off. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi opened up room 243 and Naruto burst in and jumped on the bed. Sasuke went to the table in corner to watch TV, and Kakashi stood out on the balcony.

"So... do you feel weird that I wanted to share a room with you," Gaara asked not looking back at Sakura as the climbed up the last flight of stairs.

"No not really... I'm kinda glad you did... I don't want to share a room with the boy who is obsessed with your every move," Sakura said smiling to herself

"Oh is it all that annoying?... I mean I wouldn't know because I've never been loved," Gaara said while unlocking the door

"You mean you've never been loved... even you mother didn't," Sakura said but got cut off

"No... she didn't... no one ever did," Gaara said

Gaara walked in and threw his bags next to the closet door and walked over to the sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony. Sakura did the same and followed him onto the balcony. There on the balcony there was a cute little white table with two little matching chairs. Gaara took a seat and Sakura did the same.

"That's sad... your mother didn't love you...," Sakura said feeling very uneasy

"Yeah... no one in this world loves me and they never will," Gaara said frowning more than ever

"You don't know that... maybe one day someone might...," Sakura said quickly standing up

Gaara just sighed and walked over to the railing. A strong gust of wind blew, and Gaara's jacket flapped in the wind. Sakura shuddered and folded her arms across her body, Gaara turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Are you cold," He asked

"Yeah sort of," She replied

"Come here," He said making a motion to come join him

Sakura walked over to him with her arms hugged close to her body. Gaara took off his jacket and placed it around her arms. She smiled sweetly back at him, and he walked behind her and placed his arms around her.

"Do you feel better now," Gaara asked whispering in her ear

"Yes" she mouthed

"Good," He replied

They stood there looking over the balcony watching the night sky. The stars sparkled with the full moon burning brightly in the midnight. A light breeze passed by and Sakura's hair blown in the breeze. She turned around to look at Gaara. Gaara's spiky hair also blown in the breeze.

"What," Gaara said softly

"Are you sure no one loves you... are you sure that no one will love," Sakura said shyly

"Well at first I knew without a doubt... but now... I'm not as sure," Gaara replied

Sakura smiled and Gaara pulled her closer to his body. Sakura buried her face into his lukewarm chest. Sakura look up toward his face and for the very first time in her life, she saw him smiling. He smile was beautiful, untouched, and erotic. He turned his face downward to meet hers. His smile faded and he leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and she closed her. He icy cold lips meet hers and her whole body filled with heat from the fire in his breath. He deepened the kiss and picked her off her feet. He carried her into the room and laid her on the bed with such care. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his face closer to hers. He broke from the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Is this want it feels like to be loved... and to love...," He said with a lustful voice.

"I guess it is," She replied

Gaara kissed he sweetly before placing her under the blanket. He pulled the covers over her and kicked off his shoes. She shivered as his body was pressed up against hers. He smiled erotically once again before tracing her body with his hand. She smiled sweetly and he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He locked his fingers with hers and there in the midst of it all, they feel asleep together.

"I love you," He said in his sleep

"Till tomrrow," she said in hers

She shivered and he pulled her closer. He smiled and she smiled.

"Till tomorrow," he said

**Note:**** Well guys how did you like that chapter? I think this story is becomeing the best story i've ever rote. I'll post the next chapter when I get done. It may take a while for I have to do some other stuff, but I promise review's and fans I will sumit my next chapter soon. Oh and I am very happy with the reviews that I got from the last chapters. As I always say**

**READ**

**RATE**

**REVIEW**

**Till next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Like I said before I don't own no one... except my boyfriend witch that is a different story**

**Chapter 4**

The night was long to him. To her it wasn't long enough. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"2:30 in the fucking morning," He whispered to himself

He groaned and tossed over onto his side and watched her sleep soundly. Every once in a while she would make some movement and it startled him. He placed his hand on her but pulled it off quickly.

_"Should I touch her?... Was the night just a dream?... What is it going to be like when she wakes up?... Will we tell them or not.?.. What should i do.?.. How should I do it?...," _Gaara thought to himself

He flipped over yet again and started at the ceiling tying to answer his questions, but just kept coming back the the same one. A few minutes passed and he was about to flip over on his side, but she flipped over and wrapped her arms around him. This caught him by surprise and he became tense. She nuzzled his side and pulled herself closer to his warm body. He smiled and relaxed, within a few minutes he wrapped his arms around her the same.

"I know you cant hear me right now... but... Sakura... I... I... I love you...," Gaara said smiling

Sakura didn't move an inch and with time Gaara fell soundly back to sleep.

"GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE YOU ASSHOLE," Sasuke said shoving Naruto's foot out of his face

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW," Naruto screamed

"Kakashi... I cant believe you made me sleep in the floor with HIM," Sasuke said with much fury

All Sasuke got from Kakashi was a loud snore. Naruto on the other hand, had very bad smelling feet, that always fount their way to Sasuke's face.

"I hate you both," Sasuke said glaring at one then the other

"Stop complaining like you have good smelling feet," Naruto said

"This is going to be an even LONGER NIGHT THEN IT ALREADY IS IF YOU TWO DONT SHUT-UP,"Kakashi said breaking out in a scream

Both floor-boys sighed and moved over, about 2 feet, from each other.

She opened her eyes to smell a great aroma. She glanced around the room and seen that steam was coming out of the bathroom's cracked door. She glanced over to the table and there, break fest. She smiled and slipped out of bed and sat down at the table and fixed her two plates. As she ate she took in her surrounds and to her surprise there was only one bed in this room. She smiled again remembering last night's events. As she took anther bite, Gaara walked out of the bathroom. She dropped her fork and stared at his body. He was shirtless and had abs like she never seen before. His red hair was messed up as usual, but it was wet. He had his towel slung over his shoulder and his sun toned skin was flawless. He smiled sweetly and sat down at the table throwing his towel over the back of his chair.

"I see your awake," Gaara said with a grin worth a million dollars

"Yes... same goes for you," Sakura said watching him pick up a piece of toast and take a bite out of it.

There was a moment of silence then, "Was last night... was it...a dream?,"He asked

Sakura shrugged her shoulders the added, "If it was a dream then we both had the same dream"

He smiled and she smiled back. After they were finished she stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower... do you mind if i leave the door cracked," She said

"No i don't mind... but there is only one towel...here take it," he said throwing her the towel

When the towel entered her arms the sweet smell of his body drifted up her nose. It was that good manly smell the one that smells like they have been out in the rain.

"Thanks...,"she said

When she got in the bathroom she buried her face into the towel and smiled to herself as she breathed his sweet scent in. She stood up threw her towel on the towel rack and striped down to take her shower.

After She was done, she walked out and found the still shirtless Gaara watching TV. He shot up real quickly and smiled.

"What are you watching," Sakura asked

"I don't know," Gaara said leaning back in the bed

Sakura walked around the TV and sat down next to Gaara.

"Oh... We are leaving at 12:30... in about 4 to 5 hours...," Gaara said

"Cool..," She added as she nuzzled herself close to Gaara's body.

He placed his arm around her and looked her in the eyes. She smiled sweetly and he kissed her forehead.

"So what do you want to do while we wait...,"Gaara said while taking a drink of some red whine

"I really... don't know,"She replied back

"I have and idea,"She quickly said

"Well let me hear it," He said taking anther drink and sitting it back down on the bed-side table

"Lets get to know each other better," She said with a grin

"OK if you say so," Gaara said kissing her forehead and sitting upright to face her

"You go first Gaara... tell me something that no one else wound know or understand," Sakura said

"HM... well... My uncle was killed trying to kill me, by an order from my father...," He said with a sarcastic smile

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that... it must hurt...," Sakura said with a sad look

"It's done past now no reason to worry over any more... your turn," He said finally smiling

"Lets see... um... I've never had a boyfriend or a kiss till now," She said smiling at him

"Really you mean I'm your first everything..," he said sounding surprised

"Yep," She said smiling shyly

He stroked her chin and pulled her face up so his eyes could stare into hers. He leaned in and kissed her lips with care. He pulled away and stroked her chin some more.

"What.. what do you see...," She asked

"What do you mean," he replied confused

"Well... when you look at me what do you see," She added shyly

"Well... lest see... when I look into your eyes.. they shine with the bright person you are... and your nose so cute you want to kiss it... you lips so erotic... so... irresistible... and...," He said leaving his words to kiss her lips

He pulled away and she hugged him, and he smiled.

"Do you really see that in me," She said leaning back to see him eye to eye

"Yes that... and much... much... more...,"He said smiling

"When you see me what goes through your mind... be honest with me...," she said tracing her lips with her finger

"First don't do that.. you tempt me too much.. and only then will I be honest...," hes said laughing

"Oh sorry..,"she said blushing and pinning her arms to her lap

"When I see you... I see something... fragile... something... beautiful...untouched... untainted by any man...amorous... there would be some more words but I'm running out of good words... for in my Webster... there was only bad words... hate words... because my life was nothing but hate until now...,"he said looking down at the bed spread

She placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his face up and kisses him. He got tense really fast, and it worsened. He pulled away quickly and step up off the bed.

"I'm sorry you caught me off guard... you have to remember... I'm still quite new at this...," He said sitting back down slowly

"I'm so sorry Gaara... I didn't... I mean... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry," She said over and over

"No don't... stop.. you didn't do anything wrong... it's me... I'm still.. ," He said watching Sakura

She smiled and hugged her knees and he placed his arm around her, and for the next few hours they sat and watched TV. When it was time to go they packed all their stuff and turned everything off. Sakura tried to fix the bed but Gaara wouldn't let her ; he said that the maid would do that. He grabbed her hand and his bag and she grabbed hers and they headed down the steps.

**Note:**** OK this is kinda short... but sweet and to the point I'm getting at. I thank a very special reviewer for some details in this story, and for all those who want more, all you have to do is...**

**READ**

**RATE**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone... just to let any people out there know...**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara and Sakura walked down the steps hand and hand smiling. When the opened the door to the lobby the let go and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Have a good sleep," Kakashi asked

"Yeah pretty good," Gaara said setting down his bag

"Where is Naruto," Sakura asked

Kakashi turned toward the roman bar and there Naruto was. Everyone smiled

"And Sasuke," Gaara added

"He is outside waiting on us," Kakashi said.

"Oh well let us go," Gaara said slinging his bag over his shoulders like a small backpack

It took everyone 10 minutes to get Naurto out of the roman stand. As Kakashi said Sasuke was waiting outside leaned up against the building. They all took their place behind the other and head out toward the outskirts of town. Sakura walked next to Gaara and smiled at him ever once in a while. Gaara would smile back only if the others wasn't watching. Night fall came soon and they stopped in a meadow.

"Looks like this is our best bet," Kakashi said, "no one can sneak up on us this way,"

Gaara looked around and walked over to a boulder on the top of a hill and threw his stuff down. He removed his coat and his shirt and took a plunge off the cliff. Everyone rushed up to the top of the hill and found a hot water spring. Sakura smiled to herself that Gaara wasn't hurt. Naruto paying no attention was hanging upside down on a near by oak. Kakashi was somewhere... just not anywhere someone could notice real quick. Sasuke went on with his business. Sakura was laying down on the bank tracing her finger on the surface of the water, talking to Gaara.

"I'm gonna say it's going to get cold tonight," Gaara said as he shook the water off his now crimson hair

"Yeah," Sakura said throwing water on Gaara

"Why did you do that," Gaara said smiling

Sakura stayed silent and Gaara swam over to her. He looked her in her eyes and still no answer. He placed his hand on her face and kissed her lips tenderly. Gaara kissed her yet again, over and over. Sakura kissed him back. Gaara pulled away and stroked her chin. Gaara pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his shirt and ruffled his hair dry. He threw his shirt onto of the rock and walked over to Sakura , now laying on her back. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. He lowered himself down to the ground on top of her. He still damp her dripped on her face as he passionately kissed her. He kissed her neck tenderly.

"Don't worry about the cold... i will keep you warm," he whispered as he ran his tongue around the rim of her ear

He kissed her lips sweetly and ran his hands down her sides and through her hair. He slid his hand up her shirt and rubbed her stomach. he kissed her lips before picking up up and carrying her to the front of the rock where he had laid down his long jacket and some a pillow. He laid her down and kissed her forehead and then her hand. She smiled and he smiled and he ran his hand on her face as she played with his hair. Naruto seen Gaara carry Sakura and was watching them both. What Naruto seen crushed him, crushed him badly...

To be continued...

**Note: I am so sorry it took me a long time to update. I have had a lot of things going on toward the holidays. I've had to crash my computer and fix anther it's been a mess. I know it's short but I just want you guys to know that i am still writing, and if your still my faithful reviewers, you will remember **

**READ**

**RATE**

**REVIEW**

**Till next time, and I hope that is soon !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own these people... so yea...**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto seen Gaara run his fingers through her hair and down her body. He seen him kiss her and he couldn't take anymore. Naruto turned around and faced the light cold wind. All was quiet except for the wind which was running through out the meadow. Gaara felt the light draft upon his back and he shivered slightly.

"Is Gaara cold?," Sakura said teasingly

"Maybe,"He replied with a grin

"Do you want me to keep...," Sakura said but cut off by a very passionate kiss

Gaara kissed her lips as he pulled his body up to hers and held it close. He grabbed his shirt off of the rock and laid it down on top of her mostly.

"There... now we must get some sleep before tomorrow catches up on us," He smiled as he laid his head on her chest

"Gaara... what will happen when you return to your village... I will have to leave you after the mission is done wont I... then how will we carry on our relationship?," Sakura asked

"All those answers and much more will come to you in time... all you need to do is wait," Gaara said

As nightfall approached upon them everyone soundly fell to a deep slumber but what they didn't know... they were being followed. The bushes ruffled and the ninja jump hurried away as dawn just began to shine.

Sakura awoke and smiled as Gaara was undressing himself to put on more cloths. Sakura smiled and acted like she was still asleep and watched him. He stopped when he went to change pants.

"You know ninja are much more able to detect the sleeping when they are not asleep," He said as he turned toward Sakura

Sakura laughed and he smiled. He placed his hand on the rock above her head and kissed her lips passionately.

"Good morning my love," Gaara whispered as he hot breath hit her ear

When Gaara said this she shivered with lust. Gaara smiled widely, knowing what he had done. Sakura knew he was doing that on purpose... and now he was using what he knew, against her.

"Kazekage...Kazekage... it's time to kill the Kazekage... and to do that... we must take his girl," Voices said as three elite ninjas shown their ugly faces

The first, probably the eldest, stood about 5' 11'', had flowing black hair, and wore a hidden leaf village headband. The second, probably the youngest, stood about 5' 1'', had bronze hair, and wore a hidden sound village headband. The last ,a girl, stood 6' 2'' and was the in age, had white hair and wore village hidden among the mists headband. All took stance on the top of the rock and Gaara grabbed Sakura and hurried behind Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Gaara let Sakura take her stand and he hurried off in front of the team.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !," Everyone yelled

"WE ARE SUPOSED TO BE PROTECTING YOU NOT YOU PROTECTING US !," Naruto yelled louder than anyone else

Gaara make, one after another hand sign, summoned a smaller version of his sand demon and the fight was on. Gaara flipped his headband to let his Village Hidden In the Sand Symbol appear. The three ninjas laughed.

"Go.. make your mother and father proud... make then Kazekage pay...," The eldest said

"This is for you father Zabuza," The girl said as she took stance in front of Gaara

"This shall be a good fight," Gaara said with a smile

Bang after bang, and clash after clash followed by shouts of put down. Gaara was winning and handsomely too. When Gaara delivered a deadly really fast blow, The ninja burst into flames.

"Nice trick.. you can come out now...,"Gaara said smiling

"That was no trick... that was real...," the boys said smiling and before anything else was said they were gone

**Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't had enough time lately with all the stuff going on. I tired my best to make it fairly long, but you will have to pardon me on the short chapter in so long... I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better...**

**READ**

**RATE **

**REVIEW**

**Till next time... **


End file.
